


True Love's Kiss

by Misanagi



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take of how "Sweet Dreams" was really supposed to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> **Translation to Chinese by Carolyn: [ 真爱之吻](http://feiniaochang.blog.163.com/blog/static/256453432010013101230195/)**

Gwen rushed into the tent. Merlin had said there was little time so when Arthur started another of his annoying speeches she forgot all her shyness and doubts and kissed him. Slowly the prince parted his lips and Gwen's eyes closed. She leaned into the kiss, her arms holding Arthur's neck tightly. When they parted, Gwen's eyes opened slowly and she smiled up at Arthur.

He smiled down at her and took a small step back. "I'm terribly flattered, Guinevere, and any man would be a fool to say no to you but my eyes are set on Lady Vivian." He gave her a soft squeeze on the shoulder. "One day you'll find true love too."

Gwen's mouth opened and she could feel the color rising to her face. She took a step back and fiddled with her hands, at a loss of words. "Well, yes… um. I need to go, Sire." She didn't bother with a curtsy and just rushed out of the tent as fast as she could.

One thing was certain, she was going to _kill_ Merlin.

* * *

"What do you mean it didn't work?" Merlin almost shouted.

"I mean that I'm certainly not his true love," Gwen huffed. "There was no need to lie to me, Merlin. I could have handled the truth, even if you thought I would be hurt, not that this doesn't hurt or that it wouldn't have hurt at all but I just made a fool out of myself and really, there was no need."

"I was sure…" Merlin shook his head. This made no sense. He knew Arthur, or at least he liked to think he did and everything he had seen of the prince behavior, even though Arthur would never admit it, showed that he cared for Gwen, deeply. "I'm sorry, Gwen. I really thought…"

She shook her head and turned away from him. "It's fine, Merlin. I thought so too. I guess we were both mistaken."

"I…" Merlin started, not really sure what he was going to say.

"Just go, Merlin. Go to Arthur and fix it somehow." She didn't turn around. "If he's truly enchanted and if not, well, you can't let him die."

No, he couldn't. "I'm sorry, Gwen," he said one more time and left, hoping he would get to Arthur in time.

* * *

"You just can't do this!" Merlin said again, quite aware that time was running out.

"I can. I can do anything," Arthur assured him. "It's love, Merlin, it gives me all the strength I need."

He would punch Arthur if it weren't for the small detail that he was the prince and the King would probably kill him for attacking his son. "You can't! You have a broken rib and more bruises than I can count and worst of all, you're distracted. Olaf will kill you!"

"Impossible," Arthur said with a grin. He picked up his sword confidently and started to head for the exit.

Merlin stood in front on him. "That's not a good idea," he said.

"Merlin, I need to go and win my Lady's hand," he announced and gave Merlin a push to the side.

"I can't allow that." Merlin placed himself between Arthur and the entrance again. "You don't love her! You don't even know her. Gwen, you know Gwen, you risked your life to save Gwen."

"Guinevere?" Arthur asked. "Merlin, I care deeply for her. She's a friend but she isn't Lady Vivian. I can't dictate the wants of my heart."

"You disobeyed you father when you thought she was in danger," Merlin said. "You love her."

Arthur rolled his eyes. It was the first time Merlin had seen him do that since he had been enchanted. It was a bit of the real Arthur. Maybe he was getting through to him.

"I disobeyed my father when Morgana wanted to save that druid boy too and when you drank poison for me and when I went back to Elador with you and when I didn't arrest you as ordered." Arthur shook his head. "Don't read too much into it."

Merlin could feel the fight going out of him. What if Arthur didn't love anyone? Then all was lost. The enchantment wouldn't be broken and Arthur would die.

Arthur moved for the exit again and this time Merlin didn't stop him. He paused at the entrance and gave Merlin a grin. "Don't worry too much, Merlin. There's no way I can lose."

But Merlin could see it, Arthur down on the ground, his face contorted in pain and Olaf retrieving his bloodied sword from Arthur's chest. "No!"

He moved before he could think about it. He pulled Arthur back in the tent and before the prince could push him back, Merlin kissed him. He was suddenly aware that his lips were dry and tightly closed and his nose was in an awkward position and this wasn't a good idea, couldn't be and if Uther didn't kill him for punching Arthur he sure would for defiling him.

Merlin started to pull back and then felt a hand on his back, pulling him closer. Arthur's lips - his very soft lips – parted and Merlin's did as well. He moved his head slightly to the side, giving Arthur more room and his nose wasn't awkwardly pressed to Arthur's cheek anymore.

When Arthur pulled away he looked at Merlin wide-eyed for a second before doubling over clutching his side. "Ow!" He straightened up slowly and gave Merlin a confused look. "What am I doing?"

"Whining?" Merlin asked and when Arthur glared he added, "You have a broken rib."

"Well I figured that out, with the _pain_ and all. I'm asking why I have one, Merlin."

Merlin gave Arthur a careful look. "King Olaf hurt you in the duel to earn the Lady Vivian's affection."

"Lady Vivian!?

The flap of the tent opened and a servant walked in. "Sorry, Sire. They are ready for you."

Arthur gave Merlin a questioning look.

Arthur's sword lay on the ground, where he must have dropped it at some point – during the kiss, a voice said excitedly in Merlin's head. Merlin picked it up and handed it to the prince. "Don't die," he said.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "While thank you, Merlin, terribly good advice."

"Glad to help," Merlin mumbled as Arthur walked away. He remained standing in the tent for a long moment before the noise of the crowd announced that the duel had started. Just what had happened?

* * *

"Merlin, Arthur didn't die, he's not enchanted any more and the peace treaty has been signed. Just what are you moping about?" Gaius asked.

"Uh?" Merlin looked up from where he had been sitting the last forty minutes, looking intently at a speck of dust on the ground.

Gaius gave a long-suffering sigh and walked away, leaving Merlin alone with his thoughts once more.

At first he hadn't been sure but after Arthur had defeated Olaf and pointedly ignored Lady Vivian during the peace treaty ceremony and the feast, there was no doubt in Merlin's mind that the enchantment had been broken, at least on Arthur's side. Lady Vivian, though, remained completely infatuated with him.

Merlin had done his best to avoid Arthur the rest of the day and since the prince was busy anyway it hadn't been very difficult, but the delegation of Kings was leaving today and after that avoiding Arthur would be nearly impossible.

After spending much of the night awake, replaying the events of the day before Merlin had to conclude that he hadn't perform any unconscious spell, any type of magic that could have freed Arthur from the enchantment. Of course there was an obvious explanation. After all, it was what the Dragon had told him would work.

Maybe Gwen's kiss hadn't taken effect immediately… Which even Merlin knew was completely ridiculous since it was obvious that Arthur had only been freed from the spell after his kiss with Merlin. And the results had been immediate.

Which could only mean one thing, one thing Merlin didn't dare to hope for.

* * *

"Oh good, you decided to stop lazing about and return to work?" Arthur asked the moment Merlin walked into the prince's chambers.

"And yet you managed to dress yourself without my help," Merlin retorted.

"Not that you're much help," Arthur muttered.

When neither spoke again an uncomfortable silence settled in.

"Arthur—"

"I wanted to thank you," Arthur cut him off. "I'm not sure what happened yesterday but you helped me, so thank you."

"You're not throwing me in the stocks?" Merlin asked warily.

Arthur shook his head confused. "You're a weird one, Merlin."

"What…" Merlin swallowed and took a deep breath. "What do you remember of yesterday, before the third part of the fight?"

Arthur shrugged. "Not much," he said offhandedly. "I do remember you assaulting me."

Merlin felt a chill go down his spine. "Sire, I just—"

"Not that I minded," Arthur continued unfazed. "Well, I did mind your cold nose digging into my cheek. You need more practice at this, Merlin. Luckily there's only room for improvement."

Merlin blinked. "Uh?"

"Eloquent as ever, I see." Arthur headed for the door but paused, one hand on the doorknob. "I'm afraid you'll need more practice and the sooner the better. Tonight, actually. It might go late but I'm willing to help."

"Help," Merlin repeated, dumb-folded.

"Yes," Arthur said with a smile and then pulled Merlin to him and gave him a quick kiss. "See you tonight," he said and left, closing the door behind him.

In the empty room Merlin grinned. There was hope, after all.


End file.
